Who knew
by Reem19
Summary: Mia just wants to make it through high school, It's hard to concentrate when your mind constantly wonders about the mystery surrounding Isaac Lahey. Does she really want to know? There's a whole hidden world out there waiting to be discovered.
1. Strange Appearances

**Hello, This is my first story:) I'm super excited to give this a try. Please leave as many messages as possible I need as much help as I can get.**

**I do apologies to anyone who has already started reading I've changed the story a couple of times.**

I begrudging got on the bus, not my favorite place to be first thing in the morning, stuck with every other student. Usually I would just drive myself apparently my truck disagreed; I couldn't afford a new battery until next week's paycheck. Hopefully I could make it through.

I popped in my ear phones, my savior would be music. Positive thoughts Mia, it's a short ride.

Moving down the aisle I caught eyes with Isaac, I nearly missed it. Like usual he had his face shaded by his red hoodie. Unless I imagined it, did he have a black eye? That's a strange Lacrosse injury.

I could ask in class.

Twenty minutes later the bus pulled into Beacon Hill High school, I tried standing up, timing perfect as ever the driver braked causing me to crash into Isaac, and he fell back into his seat causing his hoodie to sweep back showing his stunner of a black eye, he groaned.

"I'm so sorry" I said to his chest. He pushed me to a sitting position

"It's ok, are you alright?"

"Fine, thanks" I stood up I could hear all the kids laughing I brushed myself off and picked up my bag,

"I'll see you in class" I took off at top speed there was no way I was sticking around to hear what anyone had to say.

I really miss my truck now, Perfect start to the day it can't get worse right?

Of course, I was so mortified I didn't even noticed I was late to class

"You're late Ms. Pearce"

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrison, My car broke down"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, you have detention,"

"But"…

"Take your seat, or would you prefer to explain yourself to our principal?"

Seriously? Am I cursed? I sulk into my chair. Noted to self, borrow a book on curses or voodoo practices on teachers.

"Mia, didn't you know public transport isn't meant for inappropriate behavior" Laughter filled the room, All eyes were on me.

I turned around and snapped back: "That's why you're not allowed on the bus Jackson" Yup cursed.

"Whatever, only action you and Isaac will ever get"

Jackson high fived the guy next to him.

I don't think there is a more useless person on this planet. He's the popular rich kid, Blonde, tall, captain of the lacrosse team. Personally he wins my asshole of the year award. Seriously the only good thing about him is his abs.

"Just ignore the loser… Everyone knows he's over compensating for something" Jenna said occupying the seat next to me.

Saved by Jenna, What would I do without my friends?

"Jackson and Jenna, you may join you're friend in detention." Typical Harrison, I couldn't wait for the day to finish. This was only my first lesson of the day and it wasn't even close to over.


	2. The Day Stretches On

**Hey, So I am continuing on with the day. I'm not sure if I should do detention? Or start a fresh at home?**

Finally it was lunch 40 minutes to escape torment; I grabbed food from the cafeteria and headed for my favorite spot outside. It is the perfect place a small table, under a tree isolated by two of the buildings walls, perfect to hide from idiots who have nothing better to do but harass me.

To my surprise Isaac was already sitting there, strange we don't usually associate outside of chemistry.

"Hello, what brings you to my patch of paradise?" I sit the opposite side of the table facing him. His hoodie wasn't covering his face so I could take in all his features. Breathe Mia.

He looked me in the eyes then down to his shoes; "Thought I would check on you"

Why does he have to have such striking eyes?

"Why?" I squirm in my seat.

"After this morning's incident, you took off pretty fast" He fiddled with his jacket.

"Oh, well no permanent damage… Physically, although my mental satiability is questionable"

He lifted his head smiled and laughed, I've never seen him smile before, and my heat skipped a beat.

"So that's a shiner, playing rough with the boys in lacrosse?" change the subject before you pass out

Isaac touched his face, "Oh, yeah happens all the time" he looked off into the distance

"Looks like a lot more complicated" he turned back to face me he looked lost.

I instinctively reached my hand across the table and touched his.

He looked me straight in the eyes with confusion, and pulled away shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I'll see you later" and he was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

What was I thinking reaching out; I know nothing about Isaac.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I couldn't concentrate, was there more to Isaac's black eye? I why was this bugging me so much? I decide a little detective work couldn't hurt.

I met Jenna outside the library doors for our fantastic hour of detention, not.

"Oh, here she is... I'll talk to you later bye" Jenna put her phone in her pocket

"Hey Mia, finally we get a chance to talk, what happened this morning, what was Jackson on about?"

Hmpft "nothing Jen, I fell over on the bus" I looked at my feet

Jenna rolled her eyes and laughed "Rumors are you and Isaac had your hands all over your self's"

"WHAT... " I looked up; I couldn't contain my horror, no wonder he was so weird at lunch. And I touched him, no Mia you idiot.

"…On the bus…in front of everyone how ridiculous" Really why would people even make this up?

Jenna just laughed louder "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh no poor Isaac, he's already being picked on" I wounded how hard today was for him

Jenna grabbed my arm and pulled me into the library "We can't be late for detention, and he's a big boy don't you worry"


	3. Detention

**I still wasn't totally sure I wanted a big drama to unfold. I decided to have some of the original story line in the back ground, sorry if any time lines become mixed. I wanted to introduce Jenna and give a description of Mia. I promise I will get back to Isaac. I also want to create Mia's world before getting to distracted. **

**A massive thank you to poorxbrokexcollegexkid who was the only one to review Please check her Teen Wolf story out " All We Are" she's given me inspiration to write! ha-ha please review even you have nothing but negatives.**

**Chapter 3 - Detention**

Jenna had pulled me into the seat next to her., she was fidgeting with her fingers; I knew she wanted to talk. It didn't seem like Harrison was suddenly going to disappear so she would have to wait.

The clock ticked by so slowly; lazed in my seat, I had managed to sneak one earphone in I clicked shuffle and Paramore Stuck on you came on.

Hmm my mind kept wandering back to the bus, I had touched Isaac, looked into this eyes, he did sound concerned about me, or he was just being polite?

Why did I reach out to console Isaac when he looked troubled? I didn't consider him as a friend, we only talked about class subjects usually I needed help with my spelling and he needed an idea; English was pretty dam boring. I was totally over thinking everything; he didn't want to me help.

"Mia" Jenna shook my shoulder. I looked up, she was standing I pulled my earphone out.

"What?" I stared blankly

"Harrison's gone, he followed Jackson, looked like the kid was going to throw up or something"

"Karma's a bitch" nothing truer.

"Mi, I was thinking we could throw your birthday party at my place?"

"Jen, it's still a month away, and I don't want a fuss made. Night home with dad pizza on the couch"

"C'mon you have nights at home with daddy all the time… you could get all done up, color your hair, buy a pretty dress. Invite everyone cool from school"

Bleh dresses, drinking and dudes, really Jenna's and my ideas of a good night are completely different. I loved my straight brown hair, never gave me any problems, It was always tied up in a ponytail. So what if I only wore tees and jeans, it never grows old. Jenna had beautiful silky long black hair; she could wear anything and look stunning. I was jealous... didn't mean I had to change me.

"I'll think about it, Plus I need to see what dad thinks" I hoped that she would just forget it.

"Don't be like that Mi, I promise is will be a great night" Jenna begged

I looked away, maybe this was my chance to find something out about Isaac, and of course in return I would have to get all dolled up. Sigh it's probably worth it, right? Sounds like famous last words.

"Jen, when you said Isaac was a big boy. What did you mean?"

"Don't change the..." Right then Harrison darted back into the room

"Everyone's dismissed" Jenna and I looked at each other that was strange, didn't mean I was stopping to question it.

Jenna pick her bag up off the floor she grabbed my wrist and we were gone.

We walked in silence through the school corridors. I knew Jen was puzzled why I would ask about Isaac.

Jenna paused "Do you need a lift home?"

Well I had missed the bus "Sure, we can talk about this party" she instantly perked up

"Frist things first your hair…"

I gave a cold hard stare..." My hair nothing"

"Well I guess that's fair, Mi why did you ask about Isaac?' dam

What could I say to get the gossip about him but not look suspicious?


	4. I'm Just The Dreamer Type

I made it home in one piece, Jenna had been distracted by Jackson charging up to the car and blaming us for detention;

Jenna just laughed in his face "Bull shit, if you'd kept your mouth shut you wouldn't be in this situation. Take responsibility for yourself!"

Jackson just stormed off. Smartest thing I've ever seen him do.

I invited Jenna in; I knew dad would have already left for work. She politely declined something about painting her nails. I knew she was upset about Jackson; she's had a massive crush on him since 7th grade.

Dad left a note on the kitchen table; He explained he would be working late to keep up with stock; he had frozen containers of spaghetti sauce. Being the night shift supervisor meant he had to work a month of nights then switch the next month to mornings. It was difficult to chat when your father started at midday and finished at midnight, one of us way always sleeping.

I heated up some spaghetti; it wasn't long before it got dark I rinsed my dishes and added them to the pile. After a refreshing shower I was hit by a wave of tiredness. Sigh.

I pulled out my long black slacks and my red work polo, Hopefully Harrison wouldn't be relentless and give me another detention or I would be late for work. I packed the uniform in my school bag as if the thing wasn't bloody heavy enough.

I put on some comfy pajamas; I lay down on the bed I was fighting my eyes to keep them open; as they drifted shut; I replayed the day's events. Falling onto Isaac's chest, Feeling his warm hands touching my body, lifting me off him, I shivered. I touched my hand and brushed it against my face; his hands are beautiful and soft. As I fell asleep he was there waiting in my dreams.

As I woke disappointment washed over me, I would be catching the bus again. I yawned and stretched my arms, I stilled suddenly as I remembered my dream of the honey haired boy with deep blue eyes. Gee I'm even dreaming about the poor kid now.

It was another chilly morning my breath fogged in the air as I sighed. I wondered if Isaac would be on the bus, would he mind if I sat next to him?

The bus ride was uneventful. I looked for Isaac but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I put my earphones in to drown out the idiots whispering and pointing at me. What was I a bloody circus?

I arrived safely at school with no slip trips or falls, maybe it was just magnetic attraction. Heh

Jenna rushed up to me

"Have you heard?" she grabbed my shoulders and gripped me tightly. I shook my head

"Lydia's missing in the woods; she made a run for it from the hospital. Best bit she's NAKED"

Jenna hunched over gripping her stomach and laughed. I just looked at her, doesn't anyone have any compassion anymore. Movement to my right distracted me; I looked over to see Isaac sitting on his bike staring straight at me. I just stared back; I didn't want to look anywhere else. I smiled he was so handsome, in return I got a half smile just as quick as it appeared he looked down.

Jenna was shaking me "Mi…. Mi…..MIA" I turned back to face Jen.

'Oh sorry, that's horrible do they know why?" Not that I cared about Lydia she was an upright precious bitch, doesn't mean anyone deserves to be lost running around the woods naked.

'Mental break down who knows? Come on let's get to class' Jenna shrugged and headed to class. I looked back over to Isaac but he was gone. I hurried to catch up

I found Isaac by his locker collecting books. I took a deep breath and ventured fourth maybe it was my dream that had given me confidence but I wanted to clear the air about yesterday.

'Hey Isaac' Isaac looked up then back to his locker he shifted uncomfortably turning away slightly as to shield himself

"Hey Mia"

Surprised I continued anyway

"About yesterday, I'm really sorry if I caused any problems" Isaac lifted his eye towards my face but stopped before making eye contact.

He shut his locker, turned his head away from me and looked down the hall, then back to hit feet.

"It… it's ok, I have to go…., speak to a teacher" he flicked his eyes up quickly half shrugged and turned around and walked away.

'Bye' I said weakly to his back, my stomach dropped he couldn't even look me in the eyes Tears started welling, all my confidence vanished. Was he that repulsed?

I tried hard to concentrate on study, pretend I wasn't upset by Isaac's reaction, and I even started planning a visit to the nurse to get out chemistry. No I wouldn't let him ruin my whole day. I was going to be strong screw him. I would just ignore him. It was easier to be angry then sad and pathetic.


	5. Everything To Me

I walked into the room, my head held high. I wouldn't let this get to me, Isaac get to me.

I took my usual seat knowing Isaac wouldn't be far behind. I quickly took out my exercise book and pen, opened to the last page and started scribbling. I told myself over and over in my head I would just keep to myself, ignore him all lesson.

I saw the chair next to me get pulled back and I knew Isaac was sitting next to me, His arm came into my perspective; I couldn't help myself my eyes traced his arm. He was wearing a long sleeved navy shirt, I could just make out his muscles, and I followed them down to his smooth clean hands.

I was suddenly pulled from my luscious thoughts, his nails distracted me they were rough, shattered and brittle there was too much damage to put it down to nail biting. What was happening to Isaac?

Isaac's leg brushed mine as he moved in his seat. The awkward movement caused me to jump, jolted from my observations I looked into Isaac's eyes. My reaction had shocked him; he raised his hands up in air as if surrendering then he placed one on my shoulder, He smiled, leaned his face in closely to mine and gently whispered

"Are you ok; you look really frightened, I'm sorry if I scared you?'

I was breathless he was so close, his piercing blue eyes full of unease. Everything disappeared around us; my mind had scattered it was a comforting feeling having Isaac's warm hand gently squeezing my shoulder.

Reality finally hit me, I breathed in heavy

"I... I... I was deep in thought' oh my god where had my brain gone, I couldn't even respond properly.

Was I drooling?

Isaac took his hand away and put his head down and chuckled to himself.

I quickly wiped my mouth. I needed to get myself together there was defiantly something bigger going on than the butterfly's in my stomach.

I ripped a small part of my book and started writing

_Is everything alright Isaac?_

I checked to see what Harrison was doing; His attention was on the chalk board. I pushed the note towards Isaac.

He took the note, he scribbled a response.

_Fine, what's up with you?_

Me?

_Nothing I'm fine, I mean this morning you just took off, I know there's something going on. Black eye, your nails are destroyed like you've been scraping them against something solid. What's happening?_

I passed the note back under the table. He unfolded the paper, his face dropped he just sat there staring at the note his face stone cold. Minutes passed he didn't move.

I couldn't tear my eyes away my pulse quickened, my heart hammering through my rib cage.

The bell blared in the background Isaac still hadn't stirred. All the students around us started filling out of the class room.

He grabbed the note scrunching it with pure rage; he slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out.

I barely had enough time to shove everything into my bag; I pushed past other students making it out into the corridor. I looked left, then right I couldn't see Isaac anywhere he was gone…

Oh no what had I done now, He's just so cryptic, one minute running away scared, next getting all close and snugly. Dam I pushed my hands down my face and back up again. I haven't been this stressed and confused since mum left.

My chest hurt at the memory of the women. I swallowed hard, gritted my teeth I wouldn't cry.

I needed an explanation


	6. Another Day

It was an agonizing bus ride to work I couldn't stop picturing Isaac's face. His eyes burned holes into the tiny piece of paper.

What had I uncovered? What emotions did I unleash? I couldn't sit still my guilt was consuming at me.

The bus stopped at route 13 I walked blindly to work so caught up in my emotions I was desperately trying to compose myself;.

I could see the Beacon Hill's Dry cleaners it is only a small shop, the doorbell tinged as a customer exited.

All employee's had to use the back entrance I walked past the front door and turned down the drive way to the back car parks where usually I would park

I pushed open the ugly green door that opened to a locker room.

Locker number 6 was old and crusty just like everything in this place; it creaked when I opened as I shoved away my belongings

Throwing on my uniform I stood staring into the distance a loud sigh escaped I couldn't do anything for the next few hours; I might as well accept it, a fake smile appeared on my face I would try my hardest to get through work.

It was dark when I finished counting the till, I had been left with lock up duty, which meant I would miss my bus, and the next one wouldn't be for another 30 minutes.

It had been a long enough day figuring I might as well walk home. I threw my earphones in and hit shuffle Paramore – Another day started playing

I laughed of course this song would play.

I watched my feet as I numbly headed off, I thought I was heading home until a trash can lid being lifted besides startled me out of my thoughts.

Jackson? where was I?

Jackson stood there shirtless throwing away garbage.

"Look Mia I'm not interested I don't date losers"

I scoffed that son of a …

I never got to retaliate, a door slamming to my right made me whip around I saw Isaac rushing out to the lawn and picking up his bike.

"Isa…." I started to call out

Mr. Lahey came scrambling after him slamming the door. Without looking back Isaac hurried away down the road. He screamed after Isaac

"ISAAC... ISAAC GET BACK HERE' He jumped into his car wheels spinning as he took off after Isaac

"What's going on?" I said speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Freaks" Jackson snorted

"What is wrong with you? Obviously something horrible is going on" I couldn't believe Jacksons lack of indifference I wanted to punch in the face.

"Yeah, Duh Isaac gets the crap beaten out of him every night." Jackson scratched his chest and shrugged

"What… did you tell anyone?" I was stunned how someone could watch that happening to someone else and do absolute nothing.

"Pfft, No it's not my responsibility"

I was outraged at how cruel Jackson was

I was determined to help Isaac I rummaged through my bag pulling out my cell phone.

Damn it my battery was dead, I turned to face Jackson but he was already half way though the front door. I was outraged at how cruel Jackson was.

Typical ego driven argh... I need to help Isaac

I ran home as fast as my feet could carry me I needed to call the police, they needed to find Isaac before his father did.

Puffed, my legs screamed at me to stop running I was out of shape, but I wouldn't give in I had rounded the corner to my street I could see the drive way I was going to make it,

As I got closer I could see a silhouette on the porch so I slowed down I looked around.

I was scared what if Mr. Lahey had seen me and wanted to know what I had seen. I couldn't see his car anywhere as I approached I did noticed a bike strewn across the lawn.

I breathed a sigh of relief recognizing the bike I knew it must be Isaac.

He was waiting on the porch, It was dark I couldn't see his face but I could make out his curly hair. He was leaning against the stairs railing, his legs pulled to his chest. I could make out a very soft sobbing.

"Oh, Isaac" I ran up the stairs and embraced him. He flinched expecting to be hurt again. After a minute of silence he turned into my body and hugged me back, his sobbing grew louder. We stayed like that, until our body heat couldn't compete against the chill in the air.

I cleared my throat "Come inside, I can make us something to eat"

Isaac wiped the tears away from his face and nodded. I held his hand as we stood up; I unlocked the wooden door and pulled him into the warmth of the house. We headed into the kitchen I pushed him towards the breakfast bar stools. He sat down quietly observing me as I potted around the kitchen.

I looked in the freezer; there was frozen broccoli and collie flower. Yuck. I checked the fridge some left over pizza dad must have got on the way home last night.

Sigh, I couldn't let the poor boy starve, I checked the cupboards and found some two minute noodles, and I held them up.

"Will this be ok?"

Isaac nodded, I smiled. His eyes where blood shot from crying, I put a pot of water on the stove

While waiting for it to boil I grabbed Isaac's hand and lead him towards the bath room.

I pulled out alcohol rub from under the sink and a face washer ; I poured some into the cloth and offered it to Isaac

Isaac seemed like he was in shock so I guided his hand to his face, arms and legs to clean out the small cuts he had accumulated

Following my instructions as he raised his hands to splash his face with water

He stopped what he was doing and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face full of fear, my heart felt like it broke into pieces.

I grabbed his hand and held it tightly until he looked me in the eye I nodded and guided him back to the kitchen stool

I served us a bowel each; Isaac and I ate in silence. I was shocked when he spoke up

"Can… I stay here please" I had my mouth open fork twirled with noodles ready to pop in.

"Oh course, I don't think you would be very safe going home" He smiled and sat up a little straighter.

I cleaned up the dishes and dried them so dad wouldn't know I had company.

I showed Isaac to my room, I really needed a shower. He sat on the bed as I picked out clothes for bed and school tomorrow.

"Do you want to have a shower? You could borrow some of dad's clothes?"

"Ok, But I already have a change of clothes" I nodded in response.

Isaac tilted his head down and whispered 'it's not the first time I've had to stayed out all night'

I sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back, fresh tears sprung from his eyes

'Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" I wrapped my arms awkwardly around his shoulders and moved my head into the crook of his neck.

Isaac released everything, confessed to being abused, beaten and locked away at night. I cried with him I didn't know if I could be as strong as he is.

I reassured Isaac it was over and that he was safe and I would help him in every way possible

I looked into Isaac's eyes, there was an awkward pause, He looked down at my lips I thought about his lips and what they would taste like, and how soft they would feel against mine.

"Err… I… better shower…Yup" I quickly stood up and rushed off.

I came back to find Isaac curiously looking around my room, I just stood in the door frame watching him. He looked so innocent like a child with no worries.

He picked up photos and different memorabilia I had collected over the years, running his fingers over each item gently. I could see a difference in his appearance already he stood tall and comfortable; as he turned around he smiled at me.

I offered Isaac a big red fluffy towel and shooed him away to the shower. I laid in bed listen to the running water as I started to fall asleep.

I was startled awake by Isaac plopping onto the bed next to me he had a playful smile on his face

He lay on his side facing me, arm tucked under his head. I laid on my back my head turned to face him.

He moved in slowly towards my face his arm reaching out gently touching my face I closed my eyes as our lips softly touched, the kiss started becoming intense, and there was a raw need of affection coming from Isaac. I giggled and blushed as he pulled away.

Isaac had a beautiful smile on his face, my heart fluttered. I snuggled into his side and falling asleep.

My alarm woke me, Huge smiled on my face, I turned around to find nothing, no one

"Isaac" shit

Oh no, that wasn't another dream was it? As I moved around my fingers crunched around a note.

_Morning Mia, I didn't want to wake you. I heard your dad moving around. See you at school_

_Thank you for everything_

_Isaac_

So it wasn't a dream, unless I could write notes in my sleep. I snorted to myself.

I raced to get ready; the sun was shining, birds chirping. I had Isaac in my bed, holding me, kissing me.

Dad had left a note on the table

_Wanted to borrow your truck, I needed to pick up a new lawn mower. Replaced the battery_

_Love dad ;)_

My day was going to be perfect, I scoffed my breakfast grabbing everything I needed for school and headed for my truck keys in hand.

Arrived to school in no time; I had this urgency to find Isaac to prove that it was real, if I was dreaming something was wrong and I would have to see a physiatrist.

I found him locking his bike up to the rack.

"Isaac" I called

Isaac's head whipped around to face mine, He waved. I breathed out, I didn't even release I had been holding my breath.

He walked towards me, as me meet he embraced me in his arms I rubbed my face against his shirt he smelled wonderful

"I'm so glad I wasn't dreaming" I spoke into Isaac's chest. He chuckled.

There was a tap on my shoulder what the?

The sheriff stood there

"sher…iff, what's… what's wrong" I stuttered, police never equaled to anything good!

"Isaac, I'm sorry to inform you but your father has been murdered" Isaac became very still.

I stepped back from our embrace

The sheriff reached out and cuffed him and put him in the back of the car.

"Isaac" I tried reaching out, but a pair of hands grabbed me holding me back from moving

"It's ok Mia, I'll call you tonight" Isaac said trying to reassure me

The sheriff ducked Isaac's head into the patrol car

The police woman had held me back was now rubbing my back as I cried.

"It will be alright sweetie; they just need to ask him some questions. He's the last person seen with his father and has have motive. We just want to clear his name"

I couldn't stop shaking, I wanted to tell her that Isaac couldn't have done it; he was with me the whole night. If I did my father would find out I had been alone in the house with a boy.

I couldn't let dad know


	7. Message for readers :)

**Hello,**

**Thank you to everyone who is following my story. I'm sorry I disappeared over the weekend I have good reasons :)**

**first I had an accident at work, I injured my wrist:( not to worry its only temporary and I will be back in no time!**

**second Ive been going over my work and I'm disappointed at my spelling errors , also not making the story flow because I get to excited about certain parts then I can find anything to transaction them together. A lovely follower has offered to help with my spelling and grammar.**

**I've already written a massive scene for the class room! I'm so excited to post it, but I want to build the anxiety but I'm struggling.**

**If more people could please review and tell me things that they would like me to do? It might help giving direction! **

**Thank you to everyone waiting patiently! Your follows are giving my confidences in my ability! Have a lovely week!**

**Mwah Ree**


	8. New Friends and Old Friends

"Hello everyone! Thank you for your patients, We have the wonderful 4themoonshot to thank for helping me. She's done an amazing job editing! Thank you for the follows and alerts it is a real confidence booster! Please review, It would be lovely to know your opinion on Stiles coming into the story?'

* * *

Chapter - 8

**New Friends and Old Friends **

The police woman looked around at the crowding students; she spotted someone and waved him over.

"Sweetie, Mia this is Stiles" The lady gestured to the dorky Stiles who nearly tripped over himself trying to make his way over.

"He's the Sheriffs son, He will look after you" Pfft, he can't even make it over here safely I remark to myself.

"Petta, what's going on" Stiles said looking between Petta the police woman and myself.

"Stiles, can you please take Mia to the counselor's office, she's having a rough day"

"Sure" Stiles said as he put his arm around my shoulders; I gave him a deathly stare and he quickly removed his arm muttering under his breath.

"Err come… come with me"

I looked back to watch the patrol car drive away, then turned around and nodded at Stiles. He weaved us through the crowd; I kept my head down watching his sneakers. Just as we make it to the school doors the bell rings, startling me.

"Hey, so Mia how long have you and Isaac umm…err you know been together" Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

I was taken aback by his question, I didn't know what we are, I knew we kissed and I had fallen asleep in his arms; something I never dreamed of happening. How could I answer the question if I didn't even know the answer myself?

"Mia…Err…Hello" Stiles waved his hand in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I…err, we are just friends" I said sharply

"Close..Fr…Friends?" Stiles stuttered.

The students from outside had caught up to us and were pushing past us as we walked along the school corridor

"Sure" I answer, what did it matter to Stiles?

He threw his hands up in the air causing the students to give us a wider berth.

"I just thought we could talk, you look really upset… maybe talking would make you feel better" I shrugged. I felt guilty but I didn't know Stiles we had a few classes together but we didn't know each other.

"Don't feel like chatting right now" I said sarcastically, Stiles huffed annoyed.

"There" Stiles pointed to a closed door marked 'counselor's office'

I watched Stiles stalked away shaking his head. I turned to look at the door, No one knew I was coming I could just go to class, did I even want to do that? I didn't want to talk to Stiles or the counselor that didn't mean I couldn't talk to my friend. I headed down the hall in search of Jenna; I found her propped up against Jackson's locker, Jackson leaning into her. Jenna was giggling as Jackson's fingers caressed under her blouse and explored up her stomach.

As I approached I coughed, Jenna gasped in shock her cheeks flushing as she pushed Jackson's hand away.

Jackson spun around his face twitching with fury. I took a step back

"Je…Jenna, Can I speak to you please?" I kept my eyes on Jenna; I was not going to be intimidated by Jackson.

Jenna wouldn't look at me she was trying to rearrange her clothing, pulling her shirt down. Her eyes flicked to mine, she flushed and looked back down.

"Can't you see I'm busy" She said bluntly

Jackson Snickered

"Go away" He turned back to face Jenna, she looked at him and smiled. She quickly glanced at me; I shook my head in disappointment.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I walked around the halls mindlessly; I couldn't drop the feeling that everything has been turned upside down and wasn't going to turn right side up again.

I had made it to English class just as the bell rang out; the class door flung open and students piled out shoving each other as just went, I just stood there watching everyone walking away, they had a destination somewhere to be, a purpose. Me I was lost and confused.

The last person to walk through the door turned to face me. Stile huffed, he looked really agitated.

"You didn't go to the counselor's office did you? He said accusingly.

I shake my head new tears roll down my cheeks. His face softened and he quickly looked around

"Come on Mia" Stile grasped my arm and pulled gently.

"NO I'm not going to the counselor's office" I said pulled away. I wouldn't go there to be judged

"No…no no, I mean I'll take you home" Stiles rattled his car keys in my face

I frowned

"I can't go home, Dad doesn't start work till midday and I would have to make some stupid excuse why I came home"

"Ok… ok, How about the park?" I looked at Stiles… Why would he be so kind? A small smiled appeared and I nodded, anything was better than being at school right now.

Stiles pulled his hand break up as we parked. We sat in silence; he kept running his hands up and down his jeans nervously. I giggled surprised by my sudden outburst Stiles just stared with his mouth gapping open.

"Don't look so nervous, least you didn't accept a ride from a stranger to the park" He smirked, he smiled in response.

"True, but I am the son of the sheriff. I am probably the safest person to be randomly driving around with" I laughed at him.

"Or… you could get away with murdering me" I pretended to look shocked. We broke out into laughter

"Err…Well do you want to… umm" Stiles mulled over what he could say.

"Go sit?" I suggest pointing to a bench. Stile nods, I hesitate, and then open the door. I hope I wasn't getting into any danger.

I walked towards a bench under a big shady tree, I brushed off the dead leafs that had fallen and sat down opposite Stiles.

It was a strange thing, one minute having the boy you desire wrap you in his arms reassuring all the doubts you had woke up with, then having him hauled away in hand cuffs and driven away in a patrol car. I shivered at the memory.

'Thinking about this morning?" Stiles was looking at me

"Yeah, today isn't going the way I expected" I rubbed my hands together.

"Heh, yeah it's high school, you shouldn't have any expectations" He spoke bitterly like he was recalling an incident.

"Sounds like you needed an escape yourself?"

"Me, Yeah well my best friend Scott…well he's…umm let's say going through some life changing experiences" I recall a memory of watching Scott play Lacrosse.

"And I'm supporting him, which isn't always easy" Stiles huffed.

It was relaxing talking to Stiles he was dorky but genuinely seemed to be concerned about me; we talked about Scott and Allison, Lacrosse, and how desperately he tries to impress Lydia. He made me laugh, I forgot all about my difficulties. When Stiles couldn't find anything more to say on games or movies I felt comfortable enough to talk about what had been going on between me and Isaac besides the details about his father I left out. Stiles looked so relieved, when his phone started ringing he held up one finger to let me know he would only be a minute.

I smiled to myself it felt good to speak to someone would could relate, I looked over to where Stiles had stopped, He was only a few feet away and close enough to catch what he was saying.

"Yes I'm sure she doesn't know anything" His back was turned to me

"Yes I'm sure" He turned around to face me, I smiled and he smiled in return

"Look, we've been here for hours, don't you think if she knew anything she wouldn't be sitting around, Yup…Yeah. Be careful buddy it's the full moon"

What the? What, was Stiles talking about me? My heart started to race, what don't I know? I shivered. What about the full moon? Nothing Stiles said made any sense. He had hung up and was walking back over. Ok Mia breath, calm down your just freaking yourself out he's probably talking about a stupid video game or boy code for something, I more than likely didn't catch everything he said.

"Hey, we should go School's finished and ahh… Scott wants help studying"

"Sure" I was starting to worry about being alone with Stiles. "I want to go see Isaac anyway"

"Whoa whoa" Stiles put his hand out to stop me "For all you know, you were his next victim"

I was outraged, I glared at stiles. After everything we talked about, he was convicting Isaac before he had any evidence.

"Wait, I'm sorry that came out wrong, All I'm trying to say is…just give it a night at least. Let the police work it out" I released the fist I had balled I looked down and nodded

"I… I just want to know he's ok" fresh tears fell, stiles hugged me wrapping his arms around me, it was awkward my arms at my sides as he tried soothing me.

"Stiles…cough…too…tight"

"OH" He let go and moved back brushing a hand through his hair

"Sorry, Sorry" He looked down scuffing his shoes.

"It's ok, let's go. Thanks you're a really good friend" I say as I touch his shoulder.


	9. Everything Will Be Fine

**Chapter -9**

**Everything Will Be Fine**

By the time I was waving Stiles good bye, I had realized it was getting dark; we would have been chatting for hours. Stile's is surprisingly sweet, I giggled thinking back to a few minutes ago when he wanted to walk me in, I laughed at him but I refused his offer. He didn't need to get the wrong impression.

I heated up some left over casserole and sat on the lounge.

I was feeling guilty, poor Isaac. I knew he has difficulties with his father but to find out he was the only suspect for the murder would be tormenting. Would he have time to grieve while he was battling to defend his innocents?

I must be the worst person instead of trying my hardest to help support Isaac I took the afternoon to relax and laugh with Stiles. Isaac had told me I was the only person he confided in, I should have gone to the station and told the police he was with me in my bed all night.

I think he was here the whole night; he was gone when I woke up. He left a note explaining dad was moving around the house, but that would only make it sometime after midnight and I didn't wake till six. Oh my god what if he had? Gone and killed his father in that time? I shivered it was a scary thought. The shy, submissive Isaac Lahey a killer? No I must not think like that.

Tomorrow I will go and see him and set everything straight, it will be perfectly fine tomorrow.

The long day had taken a toll I was tried, my mind scattered I needed to shower wash away the layer of guilt condemning my skin. The shower only relieved some of my nerves.

I lay in bed rolling from side to side trying to get comfortable, Sleep was avoiding me.

I woke drenched in sweat I had a feint memory of a nightmare. Isaac was screaming at me to do something to help, but where was he? I couldn't see him anywhere; I spun around and around "Isaac" I called out but everything was pitch black. I shake my head clearing the memory.

I picked up my mobile phone and check the time 5:45am and one new message.

I must have been too distracted to hear my phone go off, the message was from Stiles

_Hey Mia I'll pick you up for school, we forgot about your truck_

SHIT… after everything that happened yesterday I had forgotten my truck Jesus, I hope no one smashed anything.

I sent a quick reply

_Awesome, see you then_

There was no point in going back to sleep now so I got out of bed gathering my clothes.

I picked out my black skinny jeans and my favorite green Paramore tee. Packing away my work uniform into the closet vowing to call in sick so I could go see Isaac after school, Maybe he would have already been released before I got there? The idea made me smile.

I ventured down stairs quietly not to wake dad. I put my earphones in and start preparing my breakfast of cereal and milk, I was bobbing my head up and down to the beat when I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder. Oh my god.

I jumped knocking over my bowl of cereal. I turned to see a very grumpy father, I pulled my earphones out.

"Jesus dad you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said defensively

"Well you gave me one when I came home and your truck wasn't here" dads eye brows rose up as he spoke

"Lucky I checked your bed room, I was ready to call the police" He had folded his arms and had leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I can explain" dad leaned in and kissed me on the head; he grabbed a clean coffee mug and boiled the kettle.

"I'm glad you're ok honey, but at least let me know in the future" I took his calming as a sign to continue

"I had a really rough day and a friend bought me home"

"Jenna?" dad asked

"Err… No a new friend Stiles" Dad stopped what he was doing and looked at me with squinting eyes.

"Mia, what have I told you about boys in our home when I'm not here, in fact anytime full stop"

'Dad no, eww he just dropped me off in the drive way, he didn't get out of his jeep"

I sighed dad was always over protective of me regarding the male species; I always put it down to mum leaving him for another man.

"Doesn't sound like a respectful boy" He sipped his coffee; I rolled my eyes at him I was going to argue back when there was a knock on the front door.

Shit I hope that wasn't Stiles, it wouldn't improve dad's mood

Dad walked out of the kitchen into the living room and opened the door to Petta the police woman and the Sheriff… oh no what's happened to my truck?

The Sheriff cleared his throat "Good morning Mr. Hamilton"

"Morning Sheriff, Please call me Kevin" dad offered his hand to the sheriff

"Thank you Kevin, we would like to ask your daughter some questions regarding a missing student she was last seen with?"

Stile's is missing? Oh no!

"Mia, can you come here please?" dad half yelled as I walked form the kitchen. I could see a concerned look on dads face

"Morning officers" I said politely

"Mia you are aware Isaac Lahey was placed in lock up yesterday morning?"

"Yes" I answered, I was anxious to hear what was wrong.

"Have you seen Mr. Lahey since then?" my mouth dropped open Isaac?

"No…I was told not to visit the station till today"

'WHAT… you know this Lahey kid?" My dad was angry again.

"Mr. Hamilton we don't suspect your daughter of any crime, somehow Mr. Lahey was broken out of our holding cells last night during a raid on the station"

"What Isaac's gone?" I couldn't believe it what the … was going on here?

"We had neighbors report a possible sighting around your property last night" I couldn't speak was Isaac here? I shivered was I his next victim?

Dad chimed in at that moment

"I work late I didn't get home until 1:30 maybe they were mistaken?"

At that exact moment Stiles appeared on the porch I took the opportunity to grab my school bag off the lounge ducking between dad and the officers as I headed out the door.

"what's going…" Stiles started to say, I cut him off

"Stiles perfect timing let's go, I'll explain in the car, bye dad" I pulled Stiles by his hand towards his jeep

"MIA, Don't …leave we need to talk about this" I heard my dad yelling from the porch

We made it to Stiles jeep I turned around and waved good bye pretending I hadn't heard him.

We jumped in and Stiles put the jeep into gear and we took off.

"Gee, Morning to you too" Stiles whined

"Sorry" I gave him puppy dog eyes

"So what's going on here" he asked

"Well remember when you said I was Isaac next victim" Stiles looked at me

"Yeah… well I was only joking" He bobbed his head

"Well I think you were right, apparently he was stalking around my house last night" Stiles mouth dropped open

"STILES look at the road" I yelled Stiles sharply turned the steering wheel and we swerved back into our lane.

Silence fell between us until we arrived at school Stiles parked his Jeep next to my truck.

I barely waited for him to stop to jump out of the jeep to inspect my baby for any damage

Stiles leaned against his jeep watching me

"Mia I think I should escort you between classes and you should eat lunch with me today… if there's a roaming maniac out there trying to hurt you… someone needs to watch your back"

I looked up from where I was checking out my tray. I laughed

"Stiles it's school Stiles don't be silly" He looked offended so I walked over to where he was standing

"I won't take no for an answer it's what friends do for each other" He crossed his arms and looked down

I smiled he thinks we are friends

"I suppose I could use a body guard" I laughed at Stiles flexing his muscles.

Stiles walked me from class to class all morning, I was flattered.

I found myself day dreaming about his adorable geeky personality.

In no time at all it was lunch, I was still excited when I found Stiles waiting just outside the class room door.

"May I?" He said gesturing his elbow out

I linked arms with his, his skin was warm giving me goose bumps. We walked arms linked to the cafeteria.

Stiles lead us to a table where Scott his best friend was making eyes at Allison who was returning it with a smile.

"Hey guys this is Mia" Stiles introduced me, Allison reached over the table and shook my hand

"Hey Stiles has told us all about you, it's fantastic to finally be meeting you" I smiled proudly Stiles talking about me?

Scott pattered me on the back

"Welcome, sit down"

The group talked about their plans to sneak into the ice rink, we all laughed at Stiles as he pouted about being teased. I was invited, but thinking better of dads words this morning, he would probably be waiting at home, plus I didn't want to be a third wheel Lydia would be there and Stiles would be preoccupied, even though he begged me to reconsider.

Unfortunately the bell rang and lunch was over to fast. I was surprised at my disappointment it was so much fun enjoying everyone's company, feeling like I was a part of something. I had friend's actual friends as we walked back to class Stiles new better then to interrupt my thoughts.

We arrived at my History lesson I didn't really know why but I grabbed Stiles hand

"Err… Thank you… I mean for yesterday and today…you saved me from misery and you even introduced me to your friends… your my hero" My fingered interlinked with his, I stood on tip toes and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

I don't know what came over me, but I needed to show him how grateful I was. He stood there with his mouth handing open like a dork. I laughed and walked into the class.

It wasn't long until the school day was over

Stiles and I had made small talk as he walked me to where our vehicles where parked.

Scott was already waiting against Stiles Jeep

It was suddenly awkward I went to hug Stiles goodbye but he went to shake my hand which ended up bumping my boob. He turned so red I thought he was going to explode

"Yup…Bye" I said quickly getting into my truck. Dam

I pulled out my phone putting on my best sick voice and called work. I explained I was highly contagious and my nose my running like a leaky tap. The manager was grossed out. telling me to come back to work when I was feeling better.

I sat in my truck relieved, but why did I call in sick? It hit me I had forgotten about this morning and finding out Isaac was missing

Where was he? I hope he was safe and not plotting to murder me. Although he had plenty of time to kill me the night before I doubted he really was going to hurt me.

I was just scared and worried about where Isaac was.

I pulled into the drive way, I confirmed my suspicions dad's sedan was still home. I sighed


	10. Please Don't Go

**Please don't go**

**Chapter - 10**

* * *

I sat in my truck fidgeting with the gear stick I wasn't ready to go inside, I never before have I run out on dad; I always went out of my way to make sure he knew everything that was going on, since the night with Isaac everything was changing I was acting out of character.

How much should I tell dad about Isaac?

I didn't think telling him I may be in love with a fugitive was really a good idea, what could I say?

Might as well go inside; I slowly drag myself out of the driver's seat pulling my school bag out with me. I double checked to make sure the truck was locked, I wonder if I should check over my truck again just in case I missed something the first time but probably should just go inside and face facts.

Opening the front door I was met with a wonderful smell, dad must be cooking my favorite chicken casserole, hmm my mouth started to water; I could see him moving around the kitchen he was wearing the 'I love dad's cooking' apron I have bought him from last father's day, it always made me smile seeing him wearing it.

He was busy cooking away he hadn't noticed me walk in, I thought I could slip past.

I creped past the kitchen he was humming away; I made it to the first step feeling like I was victorious then I heard dad call out

"Hey kid how was school today?" Dam I dropped my bag on the stairs and walked back in to the kitchen.

"Fine…What's going on here?" Dad was covering a pot he was cooking in

"Well I'm cooking us dinner, we don't get enough time together anymore" I watched as he washed and dried his hand in the skin

"Yeah because you're always working" I said annoyed

"I know kiddo I'm throwing myself into work when I should be here for you" He reached over and pattered my shoulder

"Well it's not all bad" I said shrugging

"I've been making some changes at work it won't happen straight away but it looks like I won't have to work the night shift anymore" I hugged dad that was really exciting news

"Love you dad thank you" He shook me off ruffling my hair

"Love you too, now go get cleaned up for dinner"

I rushed upstairs grabbing my school bag as I went; I tossed it on the bed pausing for a moment as it landed where Isaac has slept

I quickly jumped into the shower to distract myself from my memories of Isaac, I would not think about it now.

I threw on my comfiest pajamas then unpacked my school books spreading it across my desk.

I heard dad calling for dinner

I found dad sitting at the table with a beer in his hand he looks the most relaxed I've seen in ages; I sat down in the seat across the table from him he had already served a big bowel of casserole for me. Yummy I took a mouthful chewed and swallowed

"So how did you get out of working today? I asked dad

I was curious, things might be going to change but currently he worked six days a week working the long hours to avoid coming home; He had too many painful memories of living with mum.

I remember two months after she had finished packing up all her belongings and moving out; I would find asleep on the couch it was painful to see my father not even able to sleep in his own bed because he was heartbroken.

Eventually I had come up with the idea to swap rooms, it took dad and me a whole weekend of loud music, painting and the small outbreak of a paint war to swap rooms; It was the first time dad had laughed since mum left, it's also when I realized he didn't need her to be happy I think he realized too that's why we stayed here.

I never had anything to do with her after that. I don't even like calling her mum. She sends me cards on special occasions like birthdays or Christmas. I always pretended to read what she wrote for dad's sake then I would throw them away.

"Why do you think that is?" Dad asked pulling me from my thoughts

"Huh?"

"Are you alright Mia, you seem very distracted tonight?" Dad said looking worried

"Uh…Yeah just thinking about … the dragon lady" Dad chocked on his mouthful

"Mia" Dad scowled he never liked the nice name I made for mum

"Maybe it's time you spent some time with her" dad said looking down at his plate fiddling with his fork

"What no… I never want to see that woman again" I shake my head how ridiculous

"Come on now Mia we've spoken about his, She is your mother no matter what happened between us, isn't for you to judge her" I rolled my eyes

How many times has dad tried asking me to go and visit her, If she really wanted to see me she could pick up the phone and call.

"Let's talk about something else" I glared at dad showing I meant it

I stuffed as much food as possible in my mouth; I didn't want to say anything I would regret. He is still in love with the dragon lady and secretly he wishes she would return home, figuring out her twenty year old toy boy can't provide for her like her husband and daughter can.

"Well then maybe you could explain why the sheriff wanted to speak to you about Isaac"

Dam

"Um… there isn't really anything to say dad" I couldn't look dad in the eyes I didn't want to talk to him about boys

"I took the whole night off to spend with you and you're not even trying Mia" he had the sulkiest face

Aww gods damn it I don't want to hurt him

"ok…well we both have English and chemistry class together, we always partner up and help each other with projects" I wondered if dad would accept that

"And…?" Dad gestured me to continue on

"He's tall, curly honey colored hair, amazing blue eyes, he's great a bit shy but it's really cute" I blushed realizing I had just drifted off into my thoughts and said it all that out loud to my dad

"Ah I see, you have a crush on him?" Dad said giving me the, I know what you're talking about look

Then I decided to explain about Isaac's father maybe that would make him understand about the sheriff visiting this morning.

I told dad most things Isaac told me about being beaten and locked away and how he had come to me for support, leaving out the bits about it being here after dark and that he stayed the whole night… not to mention in my bed.

"That's why they suspect him… he's the only person they can link it to" I told dad

"That sounds incredibly… complicated "He leaned back him his chair pondering'

I really needed to give my dad more credit he is taking this pretty amazingly

"Mi, next time someone comes to you for help call me I can be very helpful, but right now I'm going to watch TV since I cooked your cleaning right?" Dad smirked as he left the table

I felt my eyes pop out of my head

"Yeah very helpful dad, I'll do it but only because it's for you" I stuck my tongue out at him as he left

After cleaning up all the mess dad made in the kitchen I was tired I couldn't be bothered doing any homework

"Night dad, going to bed" I yelled out

I headed upstairs to my room I crashed into the bed glad I had removed the bag earlier I pulled the quilt around me and snuggled up; I could smell Isaac's cologne on the pillow he had slept on

I wonder if Isaac was really outside last night. Maybe he needed someone to talk to? I tried keeping myself awake listening out for any sounds that might be someone outside, hoping Isaac would be coming to visit

I woke in the morning disappointed I had fallen asleep and no one… Isaac had come to visit me, maybe he had forgotten about me? Although dad had been home the whole night

I had over slept in my attempt to stay awake last night, quickly changing into a clean black shirt and faded blue jeans I shoved everything off my desk into my bag and headed down the stairs and out the door.

I pulled up at school with time to spare, I walked towards my locker along the way I spotted Allison and Stiles speaking, walking over I caught the last part of the conversation between the two

Allison was biting her thumb nail and blushing

"I know because I love you, I love you more than…" Stiles interrupted Allison

"Oh my god I can't…you and Scott just have to find a better way to communicate I'm not repeating that"

"Please Stiles you're the only one we can trust" Stiles stuck his neck out looking at her

"Really? argh fine.."

"Thank you" Allison smiled

Stiles let out a massive sigh looking between the Allison and me he then threw his hands up in the air

Just as I was going to say

"Good morn" Stiles stormed off

"What… what was that all about?" I asked Allison

Allison chuckled

"Stile's is being a good friend, can I explain later? Over lunch we can meet in the cafeteria?"

"Uh…sure" Allison smiled and left

I shook my head the bell blared as I ran to my locker before heading up stairs for my first class; double History… I placed my exercise book on the desk and the book we were working from, not that I could keep my attention on my work I kept sketching in the back of my exercise book the back page was filled with love hearts and Isaac's name. Only sometimes did I suffer from typical school girl syndrome

I couldn't stop worrying about Isaac I know the police would be looking for him, but what if they never find him? What would it be like if I never saw Isaac again? Maybe I should visit his house maybe he would be hiding there? My stomach started churning; I need to distract myself if I continue to think about the worst case scenario I would give myself and anxiety attack.

Finally the bell rang signaling lunch time I packed up my books, and heading to the cafeteria I found Allison standing looking around the room her eyes met mine and she waved me over to the empty table she was standing next to; As I walked over Jackson and Jenna beat me to Allison and sitting down at the table. I hesitated not wanting to go near either of the two J's … Allison seemed to be uncomfortable as she looked between me and the double J's, I sighed might as well go over

Allison greeted me with a welcoming smile

"Hey Mia, thanks for meeting me here" she nodded her head

"No problem" I said

"Mia you haven't been around…avoiding me or something?" Jenna said smirking

I ignored her; Allison had a worried expression on her face I knew she didn't want anyone to fight…but.

"So Jackson how long did you wait to tell all your friends you banged Jenna... Or just you just show them the video footage?" I couldn't help myself some people where just glutton for punishment

Jenna stood up forcing her chair backwards crashing into an innocent student walking by; food went everywhere.

Allison grabbed my wrist pulled me away from the table towards the exiting door; I could hear Jenna yelling at me

"You stupid bitch get back here and say that to my face…"

I laughed to myself, I knew I was going to regret that later I just couldn't get let opportunity go

Allison turned to face me

"Mia why did you do that?" Allison's eyebrows had creased

Dam I didn't mean to upset Allison

"Look I'm sorry it's just me and Jenna use to be friends... then when Isaac got locked up I went to talk to her about everything… but she was with Jackson and was a totally rude ignoring me letting Jackson speak to me like I'm trash"

I looked down at my feet maybe I should just keep my mouth shut

Allison sighed

"Do you know anywhere private to sit? Stiles will be looking for us"

"Yeah of course" I winked I couldn't wait to see Stiles

I showed Allison to my favorite spot

"Mia this is great, people really don't sit here?" Allison was surprised; she sat on the opposite side of the table to me.

"No one… besides this one time Isaac came and checked on me..." I blushed

I pulled my home work out and laid it on the table.

"Yeah… I noticed you and Isaac… well are together?" Allison pulled her phone out and started texting

"Umm… no I think we're just friends I'm not really sure" I shrugged opening my history book

"How are you? I noticed you were pretty upset when they took Isaac" she put her phone down looking at me with concern

I smiled

"Thanks you're the first person to ask, I'm fine really … a little anxious… it's hard not knowing anything not being able to see him, last I heard he was missing"

"Oh… well I hope you find out soon" Allison had this sympatric look

"What about you? Confessing your love to Stile this morning what was that about?" I needed to change the subject I didn't want to think about Isaac right now

At that exact moment Stiles ran up to the table puffing

"Hey, Allison can I talk to you a second?" Stiles pointed to a few feet away he turned and walked to where he pointed, Allison got up and walked over they looked like they were having and intense conversation.

I was a little annoyed Stiles didn't have the time to say good morning to me, let alone even acknowledge me sitting at the table. Hmpft

Stiles took off running in the other direction as Allison walked back to the table and sat down

Suddenly Stiles appeared at the table again he wasn't even gone for a minute

"Hey what's going…?" I was started to say

"Shhh...Wait' Stile said interrupting me holding up his hand to stop me from talking

"You're coming to the game tonight?" Stiles asked Allison

"Yeah... but I'll be with my granddad" Alison giggled

Stiles nodded and ran off again

I was beginning to wonder if Stiles was over me being his charity project

"Hey sorry about Stiles Mia, he's doing me and Scott a really big favor…my family doesn't like me dating Scott they have really strong beliefs and since my grandfather became the principle… well it's complicated and now we have to be extra careful to hide our relationship from them" Allison looked really sad

No wonder stile's was so puffed he must be running between the two delivering messages it made sense but stiles really didn't have to be rude about it

We giggled together about Stiles passing on Allison's message we both thought it was hilarious Stiles would tell Scott he loved him… well that Allison loves Scott but coming from his mouth.

It wasn't long before Stiles returned to talk to Allison again

I was neglected again... the funny side was wearing off, every time I tried getting Stiles attention he would brush me off running back to Scott. Deep down I knew he was helping his friends just like he did for me yesterday but I was disappointed he wasn't paying any attention to me at all I was his friend now wasn't I?

Allison and I got chatting about school, parents and boys.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Allison asked me

"Err ... no I wouldn't even know what would be happening in the game" I knew nothing about lacrosse expect Isaac played

"Don't worry you can sit me with and granddad I'll be helping him anyway'

"Ok" I nodded

Stiles returned this time he was dragging his feet and breathing really heavy

Here we go again I thought to myself

He surprised me by slumping on the bench seat next to me his head down trying to catch his breath

"Just … give… me a minute..." Stiles said between breaths

He slid down pushing me from the middle to the far end of the seat until I could go no further and laid his head was in my lap, his whole body was strewn across the bench; He closed his eye and just breathed.

I held my arms up in the air not wanting to touch Stiles, Allison laughed out loud at my shocked expression

"Stiles… Stiles are you… ok?" I asked

"Hmm… oh yeah sorry" He sat up he had a sheepish expression on his face

"Mia you're coming to the game tonight?" Stiles was looking at me

"Uhh… yeah with Allison" I said

Stiles perked up

"That's great can't wait to see you there, you can cheer us on" He smiled

The bell rang Allison and I packed up our books and started getting up Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the seat

"Umm… can you wait a sec" Stiles said, he waited for Allison to leave before he spoke

"Hey I'm really sorry about today; I didn't mean to ignore you or anything... I just needed to look after Scott"

I nodded

"It's fine I shouldn't have been upset you were just helping them both like you did for me"

Stiles mouth dropped open

"Err… Ah… you were upset?" Stiles looked shocked

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I get upset if you're not paying me attention?" I laughed

"Shit we're going to be late… come on Stiles"


	11. Wrong Impression

Chapter - 11

Wrong Impression

* * *

Stiles walked me to my next lesson, I cringed when I remembered Jenna would be there; as we arrived I could see her sitting in a chair watching me

"Bye Stiles I'll see you later for the game" I said trying to give him a smile I couldn't stop rubbing my hands together nervously

Stiles cupped my hands together in his

"Is everything alright?" he looked really worried

I shrugged his hands off I needed to face up to Jenna I didn't need to worry Stiles or Allison about my problems they had enough to deal with

"Yeah thanks…nothing's wrong" I gave Stiles a fake smile

He didn't believe me, but there wasn't anything he could do if he stayed any longer he would defiantly have detention

"Cya Stiles"

I walked into the class room; the down side of me being late is the only seat left in class is next to Jenna

Why do I get the feeling this was deliberate?

She pattered the seat, licking her lips in anticipation she was obviously had something in mind for me

I sat down preparing for class Jenna did the same placing her books on the table

The teacher started the lesson he was writing notes on the board for us to copy down

Jenna passed me a note, it said:

_I'm sorry babe; please forgive me I didn't mean to be so horrible _

_Jackson just brings the worst out in me_

I looked up Jenna she had a wicked smile on her face there was a certain glint in her eye that told me it was a trap

I scrunched up the paper and said

"I call bullshit" pushing the rubbish back to her

As I pushed the note across the table Jenna took the chance to snatch my elbow with her right hand pulling it back below the table and forcing me to lean in towards her

I could feel her nails sinking into my skin; I tried ignoring the pain as she was pulling me close.

She leaned into me and whispered into my ear

"Like hell I would ever be friends with you… you're sad and pathetic"

She breathed heavily into my ear it was loud enough to make me flinch; I could hear her licking her lips

I tried to struggle free but she clamped her other hand down on my wrist

"Tut tut…can't you see I'm talking to you" she said chuckling

"Talking doesn't involve assault I'm sitting right next to you… I'm not deaf" I spat the words at Jenna

Everyone was too busy copying down the notes to notice Jenna holding me

She laughed at attempt to defend myself; her hand on my elbow started to caress up my arm towards my shoulder blade further up to my pony tail which she grabbed turning my head to face her

I could smell lunch on her breath she was breathing heavy obviously enjoying her little game

She was crazy there was nothing I could say that would change the situation at the moment I just needed to play it out or hope the teacher would suddenly realize and do something to stop her

I fisted my free hand I would use it as my last attempt

"Hmmm…poor Mia Isaac ran away from you" she giggled

"Don't worry though he didn't go far… I'm keeping him safe… he doesn't want you in fact he never wanted you and he won't be coming back…why would he when he could have me"

I tensed no way would Jenna get away with this it's one thing to attack me because I pissed her off but another to bring Isaac into it

She laughed then holding my head and wrist tightly she forced her lips onto mine smashing her face against mine I struggled trying to pull back

She laughed letting go of my pony tail then wiping away her lipstick from my mouth; I gritted my teeth

I glared at her, as she released me I jerked my arm free from her grasp, automatically covering my elbow with my free hand the pain was slowly fading as I pulled my fingers away I could see they were covered with blood

Jenna seemed content with her punishment and left me alone for the rest of our lesson but I wasn't going to lie down and accept defeat; A million thoughts ran through my mind about what I could do to show her I wouldn't let her have the last laugh.

Deciding on one idea I now needed to see how it would play out

The bell rang letting everyone know we could go home and telling me my plan was about to start

I smirked to myself, quickly packing up my things from the desk so I could move out of Jenna's way

My plan would only work if she was in front and I had the element of surprise

I side stepped out of her way

"That's right get out of my way bitch" Jenna said bumping past me

I smirked she didn't know what was coming

I followed her out of the room just as we exited the class door I called out

"Hey Jenna you forgot something"

She turned around and I wiped the blood from my elbow on her across her cheek

"What the..." Jenna reached up touching her face pulling her hand back to find blood on her fingers

Her face changed from shock to pure rage in the seconds she realized what I had done I balled my hand into a fist smashing it into her pretty face; she didn't have time to react

She bent over whaling

"BITCH BITCH BITCH"

I took off there was no way I was waiting around for her to hit back I made my exit to my truck turning on the ignition and driving away from school.

Adrenaline was pumping through me my chest rising and falling with each breath I was excited and scared at the same time I can't believe I punched Jenna in the face..

I didn't want to go home, what if I was in trouble? Dad would have found out and probably be at home waiting to lecture me

I know what I did was wrong and I deserve what punishment I get but seriously if I didn't defend myself imagine what could have happened

I needed to talk to someone I couldn't calm myself down but the only person I wanted to talk to… Isaac was missing. I wouldn't even know where to start looking for him it's not like I even have his mobile number

A great idea came to mind what about Isaac's house even if he wasn't there now he must have returned home at some point to collect his clothing or personal belongings maybe I would find a clue or something

I checked the time at the dash of my car I did have a few hours before the game tonight

Before I knew it I was parking my truck a street down from Isaac's place I didn't want anyone looking for Isaac to recognizing I was here unless of course it was Isaac

I walked towards his home surveying the houses as I went checking to see if anyone was watching, as I got closer his house came into view and I could tell it was empty mail was falling out of the letter box piling onto the ground no one was collecting it, newspapers thrown into the lawn beginning to rot away

As I rounded the drive way I could see where MR. Lahey had taken off in his car leaving skid marks behind, I could smell rotting food that was left sitting in the garbage cans

Chills ran down my back making all the little hairs on my body stand up this place was something out of a horror movie

It wasn't too late I could turn around, turn back pretend I was never here…but what if Isaac was here? I would regret the decision if I left now

I walked up to the first windows at the front of the house I couldn't see anything through the lace curtains hanging inside

I turned my head having a quick look around and behind me to make sure no one was creeping up on me then I snuck around the side of the house where I found another window already smashed open

I looked inside but couldn't see much it was too dark so I pulled out my Samsung galaxy S3 using the torch app to see further into the darkness I could see broken glass, plates, cups, knives and forks all on the kitchen floor

A scene played out in my head of an evil man full of horror and devastation taking his resentment out on the closest person available; I swallowed hard what Isaac had to deal was terrifying he is amazing for getting himself up in the morning getting to school and trying to live a normal life

I pulled down some of the curtain from the broken window wrapping it around my sore elbow then using the curtain as protection to smash some of the remaining glass out, satisfied that I had removed enough to get through without slicing myself I dropped the curtain on the ground and lifted my left leg over into the window pulling my other leg after me but I couldn't hold my balance and I fell backwards smashing my elbow onto some glass around the window panel I had missed

"Son of a B…." I cupped my elbow there was blood running from a fresh gash I gritting my teeth

I looked around the room I had entered it appeared to be a living room which leads into the kitchen and a maybe a hall way but I couldn't see from this distance

There was a family size couch with some wear and tear the room was filled with photo frame, some appeared to be hanging on the wall… just barely at all odd angles I could tell many terrible fights had happened here books all over the floor empty beer bottles the TV screen smashed there was even a baseball bat still in the middle of the screen

I walked around looking at the photos that weren't turned upside down I could make out a happy family mum, dad and the kids Isaac has said since his mum and brother were gone everything changed his father was never the same

I couldn't under how MR. Lahey had become such a terrible man

As I moved towards the hall way I felt something crunch under my foot I looked down I had stepped on a frame the glass was shattered I crouched down inspecting the photo it was Isaac smiling like he had no problems in the world it was beautiful I don't think I had ever seen him this happy

I suddenly had this creepy sensation that I was not alone goose bumps broke out all over my arms, I twisted from one side to the other shining my light around the room but I wouldn't see anyone

Breath Mia the house was empty; I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched

Everything was eerily quiet; I opened the back clasp of the photo frame pulled out Isaac's photo and slipped it into my back pocket

What should I tell my dad I did today oh that's right I assaulted a fellow student, broke and entered a property and now I'm stealing photos from my crushes house.. Seriously I'm not mentally unstable

I chuckled to myself

My breath caught in my throat as I heard a shuffling around from down stairs I stood up too quickly dropping the frame out of my hand thumping into the floor

I heard a door slam open; I jumped covering my mouth to stop from screaming

I couldn't see anything I was shaking to badly for the touch light to stay still enough

I couldn't slow my breathing… I was so scared but I couldn't leave without knowing

"Isaac"

I called out

I heard another shuffle

There was a second of silence then

Loud thumping footsteps climbing up stairs

Oh my god what if it wasn't Isaac I could hear the steps getting louder

I turned and ran not looking back I dived out of window landing on the stomach I pushed myself up and took off running out of the drive way all the way down the street to my truck

Without hesitation I jumped into the truck locking the door behind me, I looked around but there was no one there the whole street was empty

How stupid could I get? What if whoever was inside Isaac's place had murdered his father and maybe even Isaac? I banged my head against the steering wheel

Add nearly being murdered to the list of things to tell dad about my day…not

I pulled the photo of Isaac out of my pocket my heart started racing only in a different way looking at the photo

I looked up to check the time…shit the game started soon and it was starting to get dark

I needed to get home

* * *

**Message/Notes:**

Hey everyone, Thank you for your follow and favorites it feels really amazing. Thank you to the few people whom have reviewed it means a lot and helps the story grow. I do apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes I'm writing for fun so I figure I wont sweat the small stuff.

Thank you to everyone who is Patiently waiting for Isaac to return... Well I had planned for it to be in this chapter but it became to long.  
Don't worry I've already written the next chapter and he returns back to school anyway... Be warned there will be more heart break before everything settles

I was thinking about making Mia a Demi god...? It might make things interesting? Well I would like to make her something special if anyone has any ideas?

Hope your all having a lovely week XD Don't forget to smile


	12. Last Hope

**Chapter - 12**

**Last Hope**

* * *

I pulled up at the rear school car park it was over packed I couldn't find a free parking space even after I circled twice I still couldn't find one spot

Seriously today couldn't get any worse?

Deciding I couldn't be bothered anymore I drove up onto the curb and parked under a tree, not that I would be needing any shade anytime soon

I slide out of the driver's seat

"Ouch" I winched as I bumped my elbow against the car door while trying to lock it

I only imagine it would be a lot worse if I didn't disinfect the gash; I jumped in the shower quickly to remove and sweat or filth I had gathered during today's events.

I almost yelled out in pain when the water first hit the open wound, I checked out the damage in the mirror; there was blood oozing out not wanting to get an infection I bandaged myself up, being careful to keep the bandage smooth so it wouldn't be noticeable under my shirt

I grabbed a clean pair of dark blue jeans and pulling over a grey long sleeve shirt I checked my arms out in the mirror reflection... Almost perfect but if you looked closely you could differently tell there was something abnormal there

Well it is going to be freezing tonight giving me a great excuse to pull out my favorite jacket, a brown leather hoodie.

I zipped my jacket up no kidding it was really cold my breath fogged in the air

I met up with Allison and her grandfather, I looked around the stands were full with students and parents, in the background I could hear the coach yelling drills at the Beacon Hill's Lacrosse team

Allison introduced me

"Hello Mia so glad you could make it, this is my granddad Gerard"

I stuck my hand out to shake Gerard's, he appeared fragile and old but my instincts were sending me warming signs that something wasn't right about this man

He gripped my hand tightly increasing the pressure as we shook; it was like he wanted to prove something to himself

I pulled my hand back quickly stretching my fingers out checking there was nothing broken

"Lovely to meet you, Allison speaks very highly of you" Gerard raised his eye brows at me

"Err…Thanks" I half smiled

Gerard cleared his throat pulling out a hankie

"Sweetie can you please find us some seats?"

"Sure" Allison smiled and walked in the direction of the stands

I went to follow her but Gerard put his hand on my shoulder stopping me from leaving

"Wait a minute Mia" Could this guy be anymore freaky?

He coughed violently into his hankie

"I had a very angry young lady in my office this afternoon claiming you punched her in the face"

Gerard coughed again, my mouth dropped open

"I was surprised to find when I had excused Jenna from my office a line of students were waiting outside" Gerard smirked

I didn't understand where the conversation was going so I just stayed quite nodding my head

"It was interesting that they all had the exact same thing to say, that they had all seem Jenna smash her own face against her locker…"

"What…" I … why did everyone? I knew she wasn't very nice but

Gerard moved his hand to the middle of my back pushing me towards the stands. I could see Allison waving at us

"That poor girl had lost her mind… now I'm very skeptical about this whole situation I think there is more to it but I will you give the benefit of the doubt this time" he grinned evilly at me

"Oh…thank you" was all I could say in response, I couldn't believe everyone had stuck up for me

Walking with Gerard towards the stand I waved to Stiles who was sitting on the bench I guess he wouldn't be playing tonight. He waved back

Allison had found a small row for us to fit on; things became awkward quickly when Allison didn't want to move from the outside of the stands so I had to sit on the opposite side of Gerard…great

Allison looked apologetically at me

The game started and all I could hear was the crowd "Ohhhh… ahhhing" as the boys on the field kept getting smashed to the ground by the other team's giant player … like seriously this kid was built

"Good god is it always this violent?" Gerard asked

Allison nodded as she shivered

"I knew I should have worn a warmer jacket" she said

"Your cold here" Gerard said taking off his overcoat

"Take my coat"

"Are you sure?" Allison asked standing up

"Oh yeah" Gerard bushed off her question and helped Allison into his coat

I tried concentrating on the game but it was hard to follow when you didn't know the rules

There was a aloud "Owww" from the crowd as the giant took out another one of Beacon Hill's players and he left lying on the ground not moving, the coach called the medic and they ran out onto the field and the player ended up taken away on a stretcher

My eyes drifted around getting bored with the atmosphere until Stiles caught my eye he was walking toward Allison, as he reached the stands Allison had put her arm down and Stiles had reached up…passing something between them… what the?

Stiles kept walking past the stands into the dark my head didn't turn far enough to see where he disappeared to

The coach started yelling

"Where's Stilinski? … Where's Stilinski?"

Giving up quickly the coach started searching the crowd for another player picking a big guy from the back… Oh great another victim to add to our injury count

I was wondering where Stiles went… shouldn't he be back by now?

I excused myself for a bath room break; I wanted to know where he went

Allison gave me a funny stare as I got up from my seat trying to moving down toward the ground

"Hey Mia the games nearly over… can't you wait?

I shook my head

"No sorry…I'll be quick"

I followed the direction Stiles took; I couldn't see anyone around the car park so I follwed the path towards the school

I could hear cheering from the game hopefully something is going right for Beacon Hill's team

I walked into the entrance school car park and saw Stiles leaning into a car, I went to call out his name but as I got closer I could see him talking to Lydia.

Oh…I waited a moment to see if he was going to be coming back to the game

I felt like I was spying on a private moment to so I turned around and walked back towards the game

I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed he wasn't talking to me; I know it was stupid but with Isaac missing, Jenna using me as a pin cushion and the strange things going on in Allison and Scott's life I didn't feel like I fitted in anywhere

As I got closer to the field I could see everyone running toward the middle I couldn't see what was going on everyone was crowding in one spot, I tried standing on the stands to get a better look but gave up and sat down when I couldn't see any better, figuring pushing through all the students would only hurt my elbow so I waited.

Slowly everyone started to go in their own directions clearing the field slowly in dribs and drabs; I spotted Allison, Gerard and Scott? Walking away together?

I caught eyes with Allison mouthing 'what's going on?'

Allison just shrugged looking apologetic

Ahh ditched again I watched as everyone left, coach packing up the last of the equipment until there was no one left but me

Knowing I should leave, it probably wasn't very safe sitting out in the open alone, plus I'm sure they would be turning the lights off soon...but I had kind of hopped Stiles might return but I guess not he was busy with Lydia.

I gloomily made my way home; I don't even know myself anymore, I thought I would be happy

Everyone was busy with their own lives; it was like I was trying too hard to fit in but I wasn't matching, I felt like I was missing something important that was stopping me from fully being a part of their group I knew I should be happy living in a great house with a loving father but I still feel lonely with no close friends I couldn't tell my dad everything… sometimes girls needed to talk to girls.

I had stupid dreams that one day I would be the one cheering Isaac along in the stands as he played Lacrosse… then when he would scored I race out onto the field and he would life me up and we would chant with the crowd

Lying in bed I tried sleeping but I couldn't, tears streamed down my face I wondered if one day everything would feel alright again or would things only get worse?

It was morning already it felt like I hadn't slept at all and my eyes hurt from crying

I arrived early to school so I could avoid seeing Allison, Stiles or Scott after last night I didn't feel like listening to what they got up to after the game I wouldn't know what to say if they asked me what I did…

First lesson Chemistry I was first to class even beating MR. Harrison, the tables had been set up with experiments I picked a table at the back of the class. Students started filing in

I pulled out my chemistry book turning to the back I torn out a page using it to draw on

I could tell the class was nearly full I could hear chairs being moved around and students opening school bags

Suddenly everything went quite, I heard a few gasps and a wolf whistle I looked up, everyone was looking at the back door I turned my head to see what the fuss was about

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him standing there my mouth dropped open

It was Isaac but he was different he stood cocky and proud, flash new jeans and a leather jacket covering a tight black v neck shirt he looked good.

I smiled he was back

It didn't take me long to realize nothing was back to normal he was standing next to Erica who also had a makeover she was wearing the same tight jeans and leather jacket also covering a black Tee they were both giving each other looks communicating with each other. I was shocked was Isaac with Erica now?

Isaac's eye swept across the room right through me ….like he didn't see me at all.

My chest hurt my eyes welled with tears… All this time I spent worrying where he was I choked them back if Isaac had forgotten about me I wouldn't cry

Isaac and Erica took a seat behind Scott Lydia and Stiles? What was going on today?

Harrison started to explain the lesson's experiment we would be switching partners throughout the lesson to complete the task… maybe I would get partnered with Isaac and I could get a chance to talk to him

I watched him from the back corner… there was something going on between him, Scott, Allison and Stiles… I really did miss something? Did they know where Isaac had been all this time?

Harrison yelled "Switch"

Isaac had been selected to me my partner, I squirmed in my seat as he walked towards me as he reached my desk he grabbed Danny who was going to sit down at the table in front and pushed him towards my desk taking Danny's seat next to John.

"Hey…Man what the fuck?" Danny said raising his hands

I couldn't believe it Isaac didn't want anything to do with me… Jenna was right

I tried helping Danny with the task but my hands wouldn't stop shaking

"Are you alright Mia?" Danny asked

Even my voice was shaky

"F…ine..thanks"

Harrison rang the bell and everyone had to switch again

I couldn't stop the tears now they fell pouring from my eyes, I ran out of the room I couldn't stay the whole lesson watching Isaac pretend I didn't exist.

I ran to the bath room hiding in a stall I locked the door pulling my knees up to my chest…I thought if Isaac was back everything would be perfect, I had put so much expectations on seeing Isaac again I made myself believe Isaac was everything I needed, now I know had dad felt when mum left.

I tried controlling my crying I used most of the toilet roll before I got myself under control, when my breathing had settled I unlocked the door and moved to the sink to wash my face

I left the water running so I could splash my face a few times my eyes looked terrible rimmed red from crying bags under my eyes from now sleep

I shook my head at myself it was dad all over again how could I let myself become like this.. I should be standing tall showing him he meant nothing to me I decided I would try my hardest not to let him get to me I would not follow my dad footsteps falling so deeply in love you can function without the other person.

I heard the bell ring I turned the water off checking myself in the mirror one last time I breathed out a heavy sigh, a student opened the door and I decided it was time to go

I opened the door and stepped out I had a quick look around the hall way and my eyes fell on Isaac leaning against a locker next to Isaac was Erica and Jenna… of course, did he know Jenna had attacked me? Did he care?

I walked away I knew exactly where I could go to hide

The most reliable things in my life where my dad which made me realize I needed to spend more time with him, my favorite lunch spot because no one ever came here and books there was only something good to read to keep my mind distracted.

I pulled out my copy of Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater, the real world sucked so I would disappear into my book

_I spun, ducking my head to look under the table_

_"Sam?"_

_Jack had left the door open…. The room was empty._

_"Help me find him!" I shouted at Jack, pushing past him into the hall way._

_There was no sign on Sam_

A hand suddenly pushed the book away from my face, down onto the table.

Isaac sat staring back at me; He had a cocky smile on his lips, it slipped a little at the corners as I glared at him.

I couldn't understand why he was here I think I got his point this morning in chemistry

I closed my book and picked up my bag there was no reason for me to stay

His smile dropped

"Mia…" Isaac said my heart beat faster

I took a deep breath trying to relax tears threatened to fall.

Taking another deep breath I let go of all the hurt and anger I realized if I was angry or sad it meant I cared about Isaac and I defiantly didn't want him to know that

I put my book in my bag and zipped it up, I stood up

Isaac stared up at me with big timid eyes

I stopped before walking away reaching over the table and putting my hand on top of oh his, he moved his other hand to place over mine but I quickly pulled away

I hope he knew exactly how much he had hurt me

He opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something, but he didn't.

A tear escaped his eye and he looked down at the table

I wanted to comfort Isaac promise him everything would be ok… But I didn't know

I walked away my heart broke

Of course I didn't want to hurt Isaac it was devastating, I wanted to stop turn back around smile like nothing had happened pull him into my arms embrace him until everything was perfect in the world

I wasn't going to change my resolution now it was too late

I decided I would hide in the library for the rest of the day I doubt he would come looking for me here


	13. Author's Notes and Facts

Hello Everyone =)

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed it is really rewarding when you let me know what your thinking!

Ok so the last chapter took me a really long time to write and I know it looks bad at the moment but don't leave me just yet things will get better

soo some quick facts

most of the chapter titles are songs

e.g.

Another day - Paramore

Everything to me - LIPS

Dreamer Type- Ghost Town

Last Hope - Paramore

Please don't go - Mike Posner

Wrong Impression - Natalie Imbrugila

Jenna is a character taken from the MTV show Awkward - with a more Sadie personality

I work at a Drycleaners

I own a Ute (Australian)

I have planned a lot of season threes story line before I've finished season two

Questions

**Mia is about to find out what Isaac really is.. How should she take it?**

What characters would you like to see more of?

What do you think Jenna has to do with everything?

I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend mwah!


	14. Witchcraft

**Chapter - 14**

**Witch Craft**

* * *

The library was quite I could see Danny, Jackson and Matt? Err that's strange I didn't think anyone liked that kid.

Wanting nothing to do with the small I group I sat at a table on the other side of the library close to the exit in case Isaac appeared I wanted to make a quick escape. I just wasn't ready to face up to what I had done.

I wasn't delusional I would need to talk to Isaac eventually, I had questions only he could answer like where the hell have you been? What is going on with you and Erica?

I wondered would Isaac go and see his father's grave. I know they didn't have a very good relationship but he was the last family member Isaac had alive he must be feeling very lonely. I shouldn't have been so harsh on Isaac what if he was hiding away grieving his father's loss the whole time.

I wiped away a tear, not only had he lost his father I also had made it pretty clear I wouldn't be there for him. I knew I needed to set things right but I would wait a couple of days I couldn't just let him get away with how he treated me.

The small group suddenly got louder, I looked over to where Jackson, Matt and Danny where sitting. Jackson was losing his temper at Matt who was walking away. My eyes drifted to Danny who was working on his laptop. I looked back to Jackson to see he was staring directly back at me…Shit I looked back down to my bag pulling out my book to read.

A seat next to me was pulled back, I looked up

"Mia"

"Jackson" I said back

He leaned in close. I tried not to recoil away but I didn't want to show fear, He whispered into my ear

"It was you, wasn't it?" his face scrunched as he spoke

"What?" I looked at him

"I'm not an idiot Mia I know it was you at Isaac's place" he said speaking normally

"Oh…no why would I be there?" Jackson must have been spying from his house across the road

"I see the way you look at him, you practically drool" he smirked

"Why does it matter?" Thinking this was another of Jackson's cruel jokes

"Why where you there?" Jackson smacked his fist on the table he leaned back against the chair trying to control his frustration

I was really getting annoyed at Jackson couldn't he see all I wanted was to be left alone, the last person I wanted to talk about was Isaac.

"Why do you think? Why where you there?" I said Raising my voice in anger

His face softened

"Looking for someone…why are you crying?" Jackson asked confused

I was so angry I hadn't realized I started crying

"I'm not; don't you have something better to be doing?" I said shoving my book into my bag, sliding the chair back and standing up.

"Let me guess something to do with Isaac?" he said getting up as well

"Yeah something like that" I said turning away

I had my back to Jackson as he spoke to me

"Mia, stay away from Isaac and Scott they aren't safe" I paused for a moment a chill running down my back.

I turned around to ask why, when I saw Stiles and Lydia bust through the front doors walking quickly through the library. Stiles spotted Jackson and me, waving to us and guiding Lydia over. As stiles reached us Allison walked in, Stiles waved Allison over.

"Is everyone here? Oh Mia your joining our study group?" Stiles said looking at Allison she nodded

"Ready? Fantastic, let's go then" Stiles said rushing everyone out of the library.

We walked through the halls Lydia kept protesting as to why we couldn't study in the library, Stiles desperately trying to convince her that we couldn't stay, which made me question why we needed to leave?

Jackson took over pushing Lydia forward getting her to shut up

We made it out side to Stiles jeep, he and Allison kept looking around like someone was following us.

"Come on hurry up" Stiles said moving me into the back of his jeep; Jackson was ushered in next to me followed by Allison. It was a tight squeeze I was pressed up against the window Jacksons built body pushing against my side.

Allison looked over at me apologetically. I tried shrugging in response but I couldn't move my arms one was pressed against the car and the other stuck between my body and Jacksons.

The bumps and dips in the road had me wishing I had just protested and drove my own car.

"Are you alright Mia?" Allison asked

I nodded. I didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone

"Keep your hands to yourself" Jackson glared at me, earning me a dirty look from Lydia

"Shut up Jackson I would rather be trapped in a wooden box buried underground with limited time to live then being this close to you" I shouted back

Jackson laughed

"I should have been sitting in the passenger seat" he whined

I started to fist my hands getting ready to punch Jackson if he didn't shut up, then luckily we pulled up outside of a small house. Stiles and Allison rushed everyone out of the jeep and up the path way into the house.

"Come on everyone inside" Stiles said looking around

The second everyone was inside Stiles pushed the door shut locking the dead bolt and putting the door chain on, then looked at the window. His behavior was starting to freak me out

We all staring at Stiles when he turned around to face us

"What's going on here Stiles? Are you locking us in or someone out?" I said I was starting to feel scared

"Ahh there's been a few break ins around the neighborhood" Stiles said nodding he took a quick look around the room rushing to grab a chair from across the room then moving it under the front door handle

Lydia looked at Stiles gesturing her hand to the chair

"And a murder" He said looking around to each one of us

I stood there hugging myself, I'm starting to think Stiles is mentally unstable

Jackson let out a loud annoyed sigh

"Yeah it was bad" Stiles said

Out the comer of my eye I say Allison nod to Jackson

Jackson spoke up

"Lydia, follow me I need to talk to you for a minute" Jackson walked off down the hall

"Certainly" Lydia said following Jackson

"So are you going to stand here and watch the door or actually study?" I asked

Allison and Stiles looked at each other

"We are just waiting on Scott" Stiles said

"I'll show you where we can set up" Allison said

Allison showed me into the next room. We laid out our homework out onto the dining room table. I tried concentrating on study but Allison kept checking her phone every two seconds distracting me, also I couldn't figure out why Stiles was still watching out the window.

"Why don't we go to my house?" I said

"Scott should be here soon" Allison said

"Why don't we send him a message to meet us elsewhere?" I asked

Allison looked at her phone again

"I'll be right back just need to check on Stiles" she got up leaving the dining room

I tried to continue studying but I was too freaked out, I couldn't understand why we would come here if there was so much risk?

Suddenly I heard yelling from down the hall, I walk out into the entrance where Stiles and Allison are looking out the windows on either side of the door

"Should someone go and check on them?" I asked

"Nar don't worry about it, they argue all the time" Stiles said brushing off my question

Neither Stiles nor Allison looked away from the window. I was starting to get suspicious

"What are you guys looking at?" I tried moving closer to Stiles to peak over his shoulder

"Err nothing" Stiles said trying to block me from seeing outside

"It's nothing Mia, why don't you go back and study I'll be in a minute" Allison said

I looked over to Allison she was holding a cross bow

"What the fuck Allison why do you have a crossbow?" I asked stunned

"It's a hobby of hers" Stiles said trying to distract me

Allison pulled out her phone and started dialing

"What are you doing" stiles asked

Allison turned to face us tears where forming in her eyes

"I think…it just that" she said wiping her face

"I have to call my dad… what are we supposed to do? They aren't here to scare us they are to kill Lydia" Allison said shaking looking at her phone

Stiles released a big sigh shaking his head

"WHO" I yelled

Stiles ran a hand over his head looking away from the window I took the opportunity to push him slightly out of the way. I looked out the window it was already dark outside then I saw them Isaac, Erica and two other people one she had seen around school and another older guy all standing outside looking at the house. A chill ran down my spine

"What the fuck guys why did you say they are here to kill Lydia? Why has no one called the cops?" I said shaking

"Stiles we need to do something everything is getting out of hand, more of our friends are being put in dangers" Allison said pointing to me

They both ignored me

"What is going on?" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing the two to jump slightly.

I shook my head I'm calling the cops I said moving away from the window towards the kitchen

"Wait no stop…" Stiles said

"I've got an idea…"Shoot one

"Are you seriously" Allison answered

"We told Scott we could protect our self's right... So let's give it a shot"

"Whoa don't shoot anyone… someone please explain what going on" I said trying to claim the two down.  
They continued to ignore me

"Which one?" Allison asked Stiles

"Fuck it I'm going to check on Lydia and Jackson" I said turning around and walking down the hall

"No… Jackson can look after Lydia" Stiles said

"Then explain what is going on" I turned back

They both looked at each other so I continued down the hall. I couldn't hear Jackson or Lydia talking the first door to the right was open so I popped my head inside and looked around. It was a small room with containing a washing machine and dryer.

"Hello… Jackson…Lydia" I called, suddenly someone grabbed me from behind I tried screaming but the person covered my mouth with their hand, I could smell a familiar cologne the person lifted me up and shoved me into the room.

I fell on my hands and knees on the floor I heard the door shut and something being dragged over. It was pitch black the tiny window above the washing machine didn't offer any light. I breathed in remembering where I have smelled the same cologne before… on my sheet after Isaac had stayed the night.

I picked myself up off the floor dusting off the dirty from my hands and knees. There was loud thumping and crashing coming from outside the door. I needed to get out of this room I was trapped; I pulled out my phone and used it as a torch to inspect the room. I walked up to the door pushing against it but it wouldn't budge someone must have dragged something in front so I couldn't get out.

As I looked around I could hear a growling noise something large hit the ground smashing, I could hear it being dragged around I could hear Allison voices she was trying to talk to someone

"ALLISON HELP IM STUCK" I yelled

"Help somebody help me" I yelled again

Everything went silent…oh shit... I want Allison or Stiles to help but yelling might attract the wrong people. I scrambled up on to the washing machine hopping against all hope I could squeeze through the tiny window. I pushed against the small gap but it only opened another quarter of the way it wasn't built to be fully opened

Damn it I cursed myself. There was more banging coming from outside again, I ran back to the door

"Help someone I'm stuck" I yelled at the door the light from under the door went dead, everything around the house turned off, the power must have gone out. I swallowed hard

I heard Allison yell out for Stiles, then a heard a door being shattered somewhere in the house then the thing blocking me from opening the door was being dragged away. I moved back from the door franticly looking around the room for something to protect myself with incase it wasn't one of my friends.

The door opened a face appeared in the door way all I could see was their bright glowing yellow eyes. My skin crawled, what is that thing?

The person kept stepping closer until I could make out a face the closer it got I realized it was Isaac! I had backed up into the washing machine

"Mia" Isaac said

I saw sharp teeth when he opened his mouth I started to shake violently oh my god what is wrong with Isaac. Tears started to fall from my eyes

He reached out towards me a low growl escaping his throat I flinched using my arm to cover my face for protection. I squeezed my eyes closed hoping for the best but expecting the worse.

There was a shuffle of movement then a gentle hand touched me on the shoulder, I jumped the hand let go

"It's ok Mia it's only me… are you alright?" I recognized Scotts voice moving my hand away from my face I could see him holding his hand out to me

I nodded; I was in shock I couldn't believe what I had seen… Isaac is a demon?

Scott pulled me around Isaac's unconscious body

It's ok…come one" Scott reassuring as he pushed me towards the door he let go of my hand and picked up Isaac's collar of his shirt dragging him with us to the entrance where Erica was lying in the middle of the floor.

Allison opened the front door and Scott threw Isaac out onto the lawn then picking up Erica and he did the same. I stood watching with my mouth hanging open, Allison and Stiles didn't seem to be worried. They acted as though everything was normal.

I followed everyone outside onto the front porch

The guy waiting by his car looked shocked and pissed off at Scott, breathed out a heavily sigh.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott, you're not and omega you already an Alfa of your own pack"

The guy smiled and continued

"But you know you can't beat me" he smirked

"But I can hold you off until the cops get here" Scott retaliated

A loud hissing nose came from the roof everyone looked up but our view was obscured but the roof we all ran off the porch. I looked up to see a human sized lizard crawling across Scott's roof it turned it's ugly scaly face towards the group and screeched startling everyone

* * *

**Notes:**

Hey check out Witchcraft by Pendulum I feel like the song really works with this chapter.

Thanks everyone for reading hope to post more regularly ;) but work keeps me busy.


End file.
